


Geeks In Glass Houses

by peripety



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peripety/pseuds/peripety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the end of Season 3,  Justin and Daphne head off to see The Return of the King and Brian is not invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks In Glass Houses

Justin connected the call with a simple “Hey,” after seeing Brian’s name display on his cell phone.

“Hey.” Now that he wasn’t working Brian was spending even more time than usual with his partner-in-subversive-crime; yet at the moment Justin was conspicuously absent. Brian crossed his ankles as he sat on the floor, smoking and contemplating the hideously empty loft space and mourning the sale of his le Corbusier chaise with all the magpie-like possessiveness of his being. “When are you coming over?”

“Can’t. Told you, I’m going to the movies with Daphne,” Justin reminded. Two years ago he would have been at the loft like a rocket at the merest hint his lover wanted him. Older and wiser, albeit still truly/madly/deeply, Justin nonetheless could now get a certain amount of satisfaction from saying “no” to Brian Kinney… _occasionally._ “And no, you can’t come along.”

“Did I ask?” Brian inquired coolly. He blew a smoke ring and contemplated the wispy circle before his curiosity got the better of him. “What are you seeing?”

“The Return of the King,” Justin informed Brian.

“Ohh,” Brian mockingly cooed. “The Geek Twins are going out for a nerd-fest.”

“Shut up,” Justin laughed. “And you are not invited after what you did at The Two Towers.”

There was a pause at the other end of the phone as if Brian was trying to recall seeing The Two Towers with Justin and Daphne. Brian had been slightly stoned that night, Justin remembered, although being high didn’t generally impede Brian’s memory all that much, surprisingly.

“Ah. Our discussion about the gay subtext of the film,” Brian said in a rather scholarly tone.

“Describing – loudly - in the middle of a crowded theater what _you’d_ do with a couple of tied-up hobbits was hardly a discussion about the gay subtext of Lord of the Rings, Brian. And besides, there is no gay subtext.”

“And you call yourself a queer.”

 _Something about blow jobs and no need for kneeling…_

“Yes, I do, thank you. But Lord of the Rings was written by a middle-aged, married, Catholic, Oxford professor—“

“Who was secretly gay.”

“— who wouldn’t write anything with a gay subtext. And who was not secretly gay.”

“The cute one with the blue eyes was so banging Sam.”

 _“Frodo_ and Sam,” Justin began, “had a _non-sexual_ relationship, defined by both class and culture. The books represent, clearly, the social and economic structure of agrarian England in the first part of the twentieth century.”

“Bullshit. They were fucking like bunnies.”

“They were not.” Justin laughed in spite of himself. “That is so wrong.”

“And the hot elf probably watched.” Hell, Brian would have, too. “Fuck. That elf. Now him, I would do.”

“I also seem to remember _that_ fact coming out at T.T.T. Loudly,” Justin snorted. And could also recall he and Daphne slumping down in their seats when everyone around them turned to stare at Brian after he dropped the comment inconveniently into a momentary lull in the soundtrack.

“T.T.T.? Is that some sort of geek-speak, nerd-boy?”

“Why don’t you call Michael and you two can get together and read your old Captain Astro and Galaxy Lad comic books and talk about the gay subtext of men in tights.” Justin suggested pointedly. _Geeks in glass houses…_

“And you know what they say about guys with big feet…”

Justin stifled another laugh. “Would you stop? Besides, there is no empirical evidence that foot size and dick size are proportional.” He looked up as Daphne came out her room with her “Frodo Lives” button fixed to her jacket and practically bouncing on her heels. “Brian?” she mouthed and rolled her eyes at Justin’s nod. She hissed, “He’s _not_ coming!”

“Daph says hi, and we’ve got to go. Later, okay? I’ll have Daphne drop me off.”

“Say hi to Dobby. I mean Daphne.”

“That’s totally the wrong movie! How can you confuse the contemporary fantasy of Harry Potter with a grand, mythological epic like Lord of the—“

 _Click_

Brian disconnected Justin mid-sentence without regret, looking heavenward. “I already have Michael,” he reminded the Supreme Being who apparently thought his life wouldn’t be complete until it was filled to the brim with geeks. “Did you _have_ to make him one, too?”


End file.
